Roskaraportti ja manattava mökä
by Aimtist
Summary: Ichigo kuuntelee huoneessaan musiikkia, mutta mitä tapahtuu kun eräs shinigamikapteeneista tulee kyläilemään. Tämä on niitä ficcejä joita voi kutsua sekasikiöiksi koska genre tuntuu muuttuvan koko ajan, ainakin itseni mielestä.


**Paritus:** Byakuya/Ichigo  
><strong>Varoitukset:<strong> Jokunen kirosana.  
><strong>Vastuunvapautus:<strong> Bleach kuuluu Tite Kubolle ja biisi Sons of Plunder Disturbedille. En omista kuin juonen. En saa tarinasta rahaa tai mitään muutakaan.  
><strong>AN** Betattu. Kiitokset betalleni!

* * *

><p><em>...As the countless numbers hunger for world wide renown<br>All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves  
>All searching for the answers they don't even care to know<br>Give it to me  
>Give it to me<br>You like it?  
>Tell me you like it<br>Tell me you like it  
>Tell me you like it<br>Tell me you like it_

Biisin lopuksi Ichigo kuuli kuinka hänen ikkunaansa koputettiin. Ichigo kurtisti kulmiaan nähdessään kuka ikkunan takana odotti ja sammutti radion, tämän jälkeen päästäen vieraansa sisälle ja kysyen: "Byakuya? Mitä sinä täällä teet? Ja kuinka kauan olet odottanut siellä?" Byakuya kurtisti kulmiaan etunimelle ennen kuin sanoi: "Olen Soul Societyn asialla. Ja saavuin kesken tuon kauhean metelin."  
>"Toisin sanoen olet kököttänyt ikkunani takana noin kolme minuuttia? Miksi et koputtanut aikaisemmin?" Ichigo kysyi mutisten tämän jälkeen itsekseen: "Onneksi Karin ei ole mennyt ulos viimeisten kolmen minuutin aikana. Siinä olisikin ollut selittäminen, miksi joku haamu kököttää ikkunani takana."<br>"Koska se mökä olisi kuulunut vieläkin kovempana sisällä", kuului aatelisen sävytön vastaus.  
>"Mikä 'mökä'? Se oli Disturbed:in Sons of Plunder, eikä mitään 'mökää'", Ichigo puolusti musiikkiaan.<br>"Mutta sinä vain et tunnistaisi musiikkia vaikka se purisi sinua per-", Ichigo lopetti kesken, punastuen rajusti tajutessaan mitä oli aikeissa sanoa aateliselle ja vieläpä Rukian isoveljelle. Ichigon epäonneksi Byakuya tahtoi tietää, miten porkkanapään lause jatkui.

"Niin, Kurosaki? Vaikka se purisi minua minne?" Byakuya kysyi katsoen Ichigoa silmiin. Ichigo ei oikein tajunnut mitä näki vanhemman miehen silmissä. Mutta oli mitä oli, se sai Ichigon kuiskaamaan lauseen lopun.  
>"Voisitko toistaa, Kurosaki? En oikein kuullut mitä sanoit", Byakuya pyysi sen jonkin vain vahvistuessa vanhemman miehen silmissä.<br>Ichigo nielaisi. 'Mitä helvettiä minä tässä ujostelen? Ei hän välttämättä ajattele sitä vihjauksena', Ichigo ajatteli ja lausahti: "Perseeseen."  
>"Anteeksi?" vanhempi mies kysyi. Ichigo nielaisi uudestaan ja sanoi nyt koko lauseen niin tyynesti kuin pystyi: "Sanoin, että et tunnistaisi hyvää musiikkia vaikka se purisi sinua perseeseen."<br>Vanhemman miehen silmät tuikkivat yhä siitä jostain kun tämä kysyi: "Oletko aivan varma, Ichigo?" tullen koko ajan lähemmäksi porkkanapäistä teiniä. Kyseinen porkkanapää peruutti osuen pian seinään ja taas nielaistessaan lausahti: "Byakuya, mitä sinä -?" Porkkanapään lause katkesi tämän vihdoin tunnistaessa tuikkeen vanhemman miehen silmissä.  
>Aatelinen painoi huulensa teinin huulia vasten suudellen aluksi hellästi, mutta Ichigon äännähdettyä himokkaasti, hän vaihtoi suutelutyyliään rajummaksi. Pian porkkanapäinen teini katkaisi suudelman tarvittuaan happea. 'Se mitä näin oli himoa', Ichigo ajatteli tajutessaan, että hänen kätensä olivat vanhemman miehen kaulassa.<br>"Byakuya", Ichigo lausahti vain tahtoen kuulla, miten kauniisti miehen nimi sointui.

"Ichigo", vanhempi mies sanoi, jonka seurauksena teini käänsi katseensa aatelisen silmiin. Vanhempi mies painoi taas huulensa hellästi nuoremman pojan huulille, mutisten samalla porkkanapään huulia vasten: "Pidätkö tästä?"  
>Koska Byakuya ei saanut pojalta vastausta, aatelinen aikoi irtautua suudelmasta, jolloin Ichigo siirtyi lähemmäs estäen huulien eroamisen ja mutisten takaisin: "Pidän."<br>Hellän suudelman jälkeen Ichigo vain istui Byakuyan sylissä räpläten samalla aatelisen pitkiä vapaina olevia hiuksia. Pian Ichigo lausahtikin hymy huulillaan: "Harmi, että se oli mielestäsi mökää."  
>"Kuinka niin?" aatelinen kysyi.<br>"No kun noilla hiuksilla pystyisi moshata hyvin, vaikkakin nuo sinun hiuspinnisi olisivat kylläkin tiellä", porkkanapää sanoi hymyn hänen huulillaan vain levitessä.

Vanhempi mies pyöritteli aluksi vain silmiään kunnes kiinnitti huomiota enemmän Ichigon lauseen loppupuolelle.  
>"Ja ne eivät ole mitään hiuspinnejä. Ne ovat kenseikaneja. Kenseikan on hiuskoriste jota vain aateliset saavat käyttää." Nyt vuorostaan porkkanapää pyöritteli silmiään aikoessaan sitten sanoa jotain. Byakuya kuitenkin katkaisi puheen, jo ennen kuin yhtäkään sanaa oli pojan huulilta päässyt karkaamaan, rajulla suudelmalla. Ichigo liittyi mukaan suudelmaan mutta kysyi sitten toisen miehen huulia vasten: "Entä se Soul Societyn asia?"<br>"Ei mitään tärkeää, vain säännöllinen tilanneraportti mikä ei sisällä sanaakaan mitään uutta", aatelinen vastasi suudelman lomasta.  
>"Miksi sinut sitten lähetettiin tuomaan kyseinen viesti", teini kysyi hämmästyneenä jatkaen yhä suudelmaa tämän jälkeen.<br>"Koska pyysin", Byakuya vastasi siirtäessään huulensa nuoren pojan kaulalle, suudellen sitä ahnaasti, merkiten porkkanapään omakseen.


End file.
